The Levana Projects
by Starlit Rogue
Summary: This is a series of songish poems I got from reading the Levana sagas by Dianthelle-Aran. Hope you read this and her's; they're really great and if you don't like them than o-well suit your self. New Chapter 'Dance with Death'
1. Temtation

I got this idea while reading a FFX fanfic about Tidus having a sister who was a singer that commited suiside in her last performice. It's some what a song she thought up while she was breathing her last breaths in the proformence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heres the address to the story:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1501577  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moving forward to a non~exsisting world.   
  
The world everyone can see but can't feel.  
  
For their seas are raging and the worlds breaking.  
  
A lonley tear falls from the sky.   
  
Showing some one cares.  
  
I wish I had known,   
  
that someone really cares.   
  
Now my blood slowly runs cold.  
  
Haven't you seen?   
  
Haven't you seen?   
  
The ruins of our world..........  
  
If we should get seperated,   
  
just whistle.   
  
I'll come running.   
  
I promise.  
  
AL BHED  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sujehk vunfynt du y huh~aqcecdehk funmt.   
  
Dra funmt ajanouha lyh caa pid lyh'd vaam.  
  
Vun draen cayc yna nykehk yht dra funmtc pnaygehk.  
  
Y muhmao dayn vymmc vnus dra cgo.   
  
Crufehk cusa uha lynac.  
  
E fecr E ryt ghufh,   
  
dryd cusauha naymmo lynac.   
  
Huf so pmuut cmufmo nihc lumt.  
  
Ryjah'd oui caah?   
  
Ryjah'd oui caah?   
  
Dra niehc uv uin funmt..........  
  
Ev fa cruimt kad cabanydat,   
  
zicd frecdma.   
  
E'mm lusa nihhehk.   
  
E bnuseca. 


	2. The monsters

The monsters cold grip start to seer my heart  
  
Almost like a sad unwriten song  
  
The voices in my head slowly eat away at my incocence  
  
It's corupting me  
  
In a line of unrepeating light  
  
They slowly eat at my soul  
  
I don't much longer I can stand  
  
My knees are weak  
  
My hearts caving in  
  
I can't stand the pain  
  
*Don't leave me alone*  
  
I can't fight the monsters in side  
  
I'm slowly loseing  
  
My heart can't take the pain  
  
Voices in my head sing  
  
*I want to die!!*  
  
I'm dieing, praying  
  
I'm screaming and bleeding  
  
*Save me tonight*  
  
She picks up the mic  
  
"Hey, I just want to say-Thank you, Tidus… I couldn't ask for a better little brother. I love you. And I also wanna say…damn you Jecht! If you're listening, then listen good. Mom's dead, and whether you're willing to face it or not, it's because of your sorry ass walking out on us. People can die of broken hearts; I learned that the hard way. You don't know how you betrayed us. I don't know if you hear me or not, but let me just say that you're a sorry excuse for a father and I hope you burn in hell."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I don't own that last part when she talks or that small peice from Evanescence. 


	3. Dance with Death

As I stagger and lose my grace  
  
I see your stupid ugly face  
  
You always were my hero  
  
You always were their  
  
Through your tainted self you always shone  
  
You are now the reason I'm here now  
  
I realize that this is my last song  
  
The only notes I can hear is that dumb song that you used to sing  
  
You killed me  
  
You drove me insane  
  
You killed mom and me  
  
Now I'm in my final tango with death  
  
His claw slowly divored me  
  
He caused the vocies in my head  
  
So here I come into your arms  
  
O reaper of the living  
  
How you haunt me so  
  
This may be my final dance  
  
My final dance of sorrow  
  
The pain I let out with every word  
  
Releases a weight off my heart  
  
But I can't jot all this down  
  
Because no one else knows what Im knowing  
  
No one else has ever in their lives   
  
Felt what I'm feeling right now  
  
For who can listen to their own heart stop?  
  
The beating of life  
  
Almost like the druming of drums  
  
This is the end of dance with death  
  
My last breath slowly leaves  
  
My heart stops  
  
All eyes stare  
  
Good bye cruel world of the living  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? Tell me. R+R 


End file.
